Listening
by jellybeast
Summary: A look into the dysfunctional Westen family household. An abusive Frank, a scared little Nate and a frustarated young Michael. Mostly Maddies POV but will branch out in later chapters.


WARNING: Contains strong implications of child abuse and one little teensy swear word.

I'm not sure whether to continue this story or not, it's a bit depressing. I just wanted to post the first chapter and get people opinions.

It's set when Michaels thirteen and I'm guessing Nate's about eight. That makes about a five year gap between them (sound about right?)

Anyways...Imitation is the most sincere form of flattery yaddayaddayadda...Reviews inspire me...:)

Listening

Maddie could hear the yelling from her own house as she drove up the street. She pretended not to hear as she turned the fan up to blasting, vainly trying to cover the smashing noises coming from inside. Nate groaned from the passenger seat as he crossed his arms. He pulled his feet up onto the seat and glared at the house as it came into view.

She shouldn't have even left the house to begin with, she had hoped Frank wouldn't get home before she did and find out Michael had been suspended from school for fighting again. She hadn't told Frank fearing the temper it would bring and Michael already had a black eye and a split lip he didn't need more. It was too much to hope for that the boy would just slink out to hang on the corner block with friends like the average teenager. Average rarely described Michael however.

She used to hope that when Michael got older he would learn to live with Franks' temper and see how sweet he could be when he wasn't being antagonised. She had long ago given up on that dream since the older he got the more he fought fire with fire.

Parking the car in the garage she and Nate made their way to the garage door.

"...just too fucking pompous to behave like rest of us!"

Maddie opened the door to see Michael sprawled on his butt on the floor, his hands splayed on the ground either side of him. Frank stood there in front of him brandishing his belt, one of her favourite vases rested in pieces on the floor behind him. A few of the dining chairs had been knocked over but Maddie's heart silently leapt when she saw no blood or sharp objects in their hands.

Despite her relief, beside her Nate started make a whiney whimpering kind of noise. He used to do it all the time when he was younger and encountered any kind of confrontation, whether it was his father or bullies at his kindy group. She could never actually make out any words out but she knew it was just his nervous way of trying to diffuse the situation whilst not having the courage to actually enter into the fray. Unfortunately nobody payed the slightest bit of attention to him and it only seemed to add to the tension in the room.

"The rest of us? According to your example good behaviour is not getting flashed by the cops whilst borrowing Mrs Linders car!" Michael screamed at him outraged tears falling down his face.

Maddie was normally faster at intervening but all she had time to do was flinch as Frank whipped the belt at him. Everyone was suddenly very quiet as Frank knelt down next to Michael and in an ominously calm tone almost whispered.

"You mention that in front of this family again and the next time it goes around your neck" He punctuated the end of his statement by pushing him down to the floor again.

Running his hand through his hair Frank threw his belt across one of the chairs then said in a tense voice

"Nate fighting is not acceptable don't you dare think for a second about taking a page out of your brothers' book."

"No Daddy" Nate said, finally finding his voice.

Taking a deep breath Frank then turned to Maddie and Nate and seemed to make a conscious effort to control his breathing and break a genuine, if strained smile.

"We can have dinner in the sun room tonight this weather's still too warm to eat in here."

Happy it was over Maddie lifted the package in her hands "I brought a fresh cooked chicken" Shrugging her shoulders "I was already thinking the same thing" She said as she strode to the sun room, righting a few chairs on the way.

"Clean this up boy, finish changing those washers in the bathroom and you can still have some dinner" He said over his shoulder to Michael more calmly as he followed Maddie to the roasted aroma of the food.

Nate patiently stood next to Michael for a couple of minutes as he caught his breath inconspicuously resting his eyes on the sleeve of his sweater to absorb any moisture. When Michael finally looked up at him Nate just held out his hand to help him up.

"I'm not very hungry there'll be plenty left over if you hurry" He said it with such a hopeful look in his eyes Michael had to smile.

"I'll meet you there Nate, don't worry bout me"


End file.
